After Deep Dark Take 12
by RealTears
Summary: Deep Dark - end or beginning for H & V. Who knows? I like exploring different plot lines and want to share them with others that enjoyed Blood Ties as musch as I did. Thanks BETA . Warning: Hotter than usual for my stories ;-
1. Chapter 1

Vicki stayed away from Henry's condo for a week before her heart led her feet to his door. As she stood there she could hear him giving orders to movers and their mumbled responses. He was really doing it. He was really moving and he had no intention of seeing her again. She lowered the fist that had been about to knock, but as she was turning away, the door opened and she felt the breeze of Henry's swift movement against her cheek. He was standing there before her, his hair mussed as though he had been running his fingers through the locks and pulling at them. His usual neat appearance was haphazard and he smelled of cleaning supplies.

He placed a hand on either shoulder and gave her a gentle shake, "What are you doing here? Isn't it enough you've shattered my heart, now you have to stomp on the pieces?"

Vicki stepped back in anger, "What about my heart, and isn't that a bit dramatic, even for a writer of comic books?"

"Graphic novels." He pulled her toward him and held her tight, "Don't tell me what I feel. I asked you to come with me. You refused. So yes, I feel shattered."

Vicki opened her mouth and said, "I ..." Before she could add more, the door to the condo opened and a mover said, "Mr. Fitzroy, which of the art pieces are going into storage and which are being taken to the museum?"

Henry said, "Send it all to the museum. Including the portrait of Henry VIII and the sword under it."

Henry pulled Vicki away from the open door and into the stairwell and shook her again, "Tell me why you came here now?"

She let go of the leather bag she was carrying and it hit the metal stairwell causing a base note to ring off the walls. She put her arms around Henry's waist and rested her cheek against his. "I'm so angry with you. Why does it have to be like this? I don't like what a vampire does to live. But I've come to the realization the life with out Henry Fitzroy sticking his pointy fangs into it isn't worth living."

Henry breathed deeply pulling in the scent of Vicki and her desire for him. She could hide her feelings behind words, but she couldn't change her body's message of love and desire. He spoke into her ear, "What do you want from me?"

Vicki felt the burning desire for him travel from her clit to her nipples,e ach and every nerve ending waiting in anticipation of being touched and given release. She felt his ridged desire as he pressed into her thigh, "I want all of you."

Henry pushed her back against the wall and rubbed harder against her thigh as his hands started teasing her nipples. She melted to the physical pleasure of his touch, wanting him to continue until she screamed.

With a control that had the inner vampire trembling with rage for being denied its blood right, Henry dropped his hands and stepped back from Vicki. "When I finally take you, it won't be in a stairwell and it won't be just once." He gulped air fighting back the vampire with his iron will.

She leaned against the wall shaking, then reached down for her bag, swung it to her shoulder pushed him aside and said, "Have a safe trip and a good life."

Henry pulled her back against him. His hand closed around her throat as he said, "Will you listen to me? I want you, but not here. Not like this. I want to share romance with you not grab a quicky in a stair well. Give me two minutes." He called The Four Seasons and made a room reservation, then went back into the condo long enough to tell the movers to get out and finish up tomorrow.

Vicki started protesting they couldn't go to the finest hotel in Toronto dressed like they were.

Henry laughed and said, "Oh yes we can, and we will. Money keeps eyes and mouths shut." He looked down at himself and said, "Okay, another minute." Henry left the bedroom door open as he managed a shower, a change of clothes and perfect hair in ninety seconds.

Vicki put her hand on her hips and said, "I could hate you for that alone."

Henry smiled saying, "Survival – vampires need to move quickly to stay ahead of jealous husbands."

Vicki eyebrows met in a deep frown, "Not funny. If given a chance to think about how you've spent the last 490 years, I could change my mind about the next hour."

Henry grabbed her arm as he jabbed at the elevator door, "So don't think." He placed his lips on hers keeping her busy until the elevator arrived. He pushed the garage level button and kept kissing her as they exited and he steered her toward his car.

Their room was ready with champagne, roses, and snacks. Vicki looked around and said, "You've done this here before..."

Henry turned and said, "Not in this room and not with you."

Before Vicki could drop her purse, Henry grabbed it and lowered it gently to the floor. "What the hell do you have in there?"

He started to open it when Vicki put her hand over the top saying, "Please don't. You went through my purse once and it took me days to get it organized again." As he moved his hand away, Vicki opened the over sized bag pulled out thin teal negligee and a vial of jasmine oil. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to dress for the night."

Henry placed _the do not disturb_ sign on the doorknob and just to make sure he slid a heavy chair in front of the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and said , "Well old boy, we're going to get the right woman at the right time." He then let his eyes darken and he spoke, "Vampire keep your fangs to yourself. This night is for me."

Vicki came through the door asking, "Are you talking to yourself?"

Henry closed his eyes and willed the vampire all the way back to the 1900's, "Not exactly." He looked at her and took a deep sniff appreciating the jasmine and the view. He walked to her and picked her up. He held her close with his face buried between her full round breasts. In a voice heavy with emotion he said, "Let me have this night my way. Let me show you what years of practice can do for a man's skills, Vicki surrender all of yourself to me and I promise you won't regret it."

Vicki wrapped her arms around his head and she rested her cheek on his curls, "Take everything, even blood."

"No blood. Not yet anyway. I want you to know how much I love you and how much need you. Tonight isn't about vampire. It's about my loving you and you finally feeling it, and that you accept I can love you and want you forever."

Henry sat down on the bed. He looked into her eyes and said, "You're beautiful." His long fingers started at the tips of her ears and slowly traveled down the neck, then the shoulders, outside of the arms to fingers then worked their way back up and down her sides, outlining her. He then brought them up the inside of her legs to meet at the soft mound of flesh covered with downy golden brown curls. She brought her thighs together trapping his fingers. He tugged gently and pulled his moist fingers away from the golden mound and spread his hands, thumbs touching at the her navel then with agonizing tenderness moved them up until finger tips touched her hard round nipples. They lingered for a moment before traveling up and again rested on the tips of her ears. "It's all of you that I love."

He leaned over her, his tongue touching her right earlobe and he whispered, "I've touched you, now I'll taste you." His tongue and teeth slowly licked and nipped down one side and then up the other. His lips and tongue then caressed both nipples, navel and clit. Her eyes remained closed and her skin hummed with the touches of his lips, his tongue, his teeth and soft breaths. She lay transfixed as he got up from the bed to undress.

When he lay back down beside her she said, "It's my turn to taste." He rarely, if ever, allowed a lover dominance, but this time he laid back and closed his eyes as Vicki's hands, then lips made the same journey along his body. She took his cock in her hand and with slow deliberate movements pushed back the skin that covered the glistening tip, then circled it with her tongue. He almost died again as she took him in her mouth. His hands covered her head as he tried to push her into taking all of him. She pushed back and said, "Not yet." She straddled him, slowly inching her way toward his lips as his cock stroked her down the middle. She brought her breasts forward to dance on his chest hair as her lips closed over his. He tasted himself on her tongue as the kiss deepened.

While she was looking into his blue eyes he placed his hands on her butt and thrust forward pushing his way into her. "No more teasing. I'm a man and I can't last much longer." Vicki rode him as he pulled her forward and thrust deeply over and over as she squeezed him dry. They came together in screams of ecstasy and looked into each other's eyes seeing pure love. He pulled her down beside him and held her close saying, "I had forgotten how good true love felt. Thanks for reminding me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Twelve – Part II**

Henry shifted and Vicki found herself looking up into his very determined face just before he kissed her and his hand massaged her still throbbing clit. She bucked and squirmed in pleasure as her hands kneaded the muscles of his shoulders.

He stopped kissing and his hand went still, Vicki looked at his face again and saw the hunger. She spoke with tenderness, "Feed the vampire."

Henry tightened his control of vampire and said, "Our first night together is about us, not vampire."

Vicki put both her hands in his hair, tugging his head closer to her neck, "I've seen your vampire and fed him. He's part of what you are. Let him feed."

The human in Henry moved aside as vampire held his Vicki. The deeper voice said, "He fights hard to keep his humanity. We both want you. After all these years he's still afraid of what I might make of him. I wonder if you can understand?"

Vicki looked into the deep pools of black that were his eyes, and traced the length of a fang with a finger saying, "What's to understand?"

"You're the second human I've tried to talked to. Ginevra was the first, she was the love of Henry's life until you. I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't listen. If she had, perhaps..."

"I know her story, Henry told me."

Vampire shook his head, "Henry tries to deny my hunger and anger. It's a continuous struggle for control. He's lonely and I'm hungry."

"What do you want from me?"

"Love us and become vampire."

Vicki pulled back her finger and saw a drop of blood forming at the tip. Vampire licked it away. She asked about the territorial problem and the voice coming from Henry's throat answered, "It need not be an issue. It was a way to protect ourselves in ages past. The vampire that will thrive in you will be a part of me and of Henry. We won't push you away, that I can promise. We love you."

Vicki tilted her chin to the side and arched her neck, "Feed. I'll think about the rest."

Vampire said as his fangs came close to her throat, "Ride the passion with us as I feed."

Vicki closed her eyes as fangs broke the skin. She could feel the the prick of pain and Henry's hands caressing her breasts. Soon the rhythm of his feeding, and his hips, matched the tightening and relaxing of her inner muscles. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her fingers tangled in his golden brown curls as she tried to press him into her body. Henry and Vicki climaxed as Vampire lifted his fangs away from her throat. She watched in fascination as black eyes morphed to bright blue and a gentle look of concern.

Henry looked at the side of her neck and the two rapidly fading puncture marks and said, "I'm sorry."

Vicki said, "Don't be. I talked with your vamp."

Henry looked at her as though she was crazy, "Talked with my vamp?"

"The part of you that's vampire. There's two sides to your nature, you know. You wear the human mask so well, that vampire seldom if ever gets its chance to be more than hunger and anger."

"I've always thought of it as a thing or monster that lived in me because I was too weak to resist Christina. Now you're telling me there's more?"

"Ask yourself, not me."

Henry thought about his years since Christina had taken what she wanted and gave him what he had asked for. He thought they would be together always but after a year they were driven apart by nature. She had not warned him before the turning, and after, it was too late. He had wandered Europe, feeding and trying to hide the vampire. He had met Ginevra, she accepted him as he was and in her, he had found hope. The constant war with vampire eased and for over a year Henry could honestly say he was content. Then circumstances beyond Ginevra's and Henry's control ended his peaceful existence. After that he kept tight reign on the vampire allowing his feeding and pleasure while denying him a life. Henry lived, loved, and at times laughed knowing if control slipped he could lose everything. Henry got up from the bed and looked out over the city. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as he thought, ' Talk to me vampire.'

"_Only 490 years of waiting. You've known for a long time that I need more. That together we could have more."_

"You have most of me, why isn't it enough?"

"_We're both lonely. Ginevra was ours. Now we have Vicki, don't let her go."_

"I can't keep her against her will, and turning her will drive us apart."

"_That's where you're wrong. Times have changed. Our needs have changed. I need a mate, and you do too. She's strong enough to stand up to us. She'd die for us. Let me finish the turning of you, then together we'll turn her."_

"What more is there to turn?"

"_Give me your trust. Trust me to know how to govern our behavior in this modern world."_

"I'll be lost. I'll be lost, Henry Fitzroy will be lost, just as I was in my father's court."

"_Trust me and surrender. It's time you and I became one."_

Henry turned back to Vicki and said, "It wants me to trust him and surrender what's left of my humanity. It's asking for you to love us both."

Vicki thought hard about what life would be like without Henry or the vampire. The years ahead in her mind were cloudy. Her vision would never get better. Mike, for all his good qualities was not who she wanted as a life partner. Years working and struggling to live, to save and plan for a retirement without Henry seemed endless. Finally she spoke more to herself than to the young man standing before her, "I love a vampire."

The deep voice spoke softly, "The vampire loves you."

Vicki got out of the bed, walked over to the window and looked out, trying to imagine what Henry saw as she said, "There's no way I could go back to the life I led before I met you. Even if I could, I don't want to. I want to love Henry and the vampire."

Henry moved to sit on the side of the bed and said, "So be it. Vampire, I surrender." Henry sat still as Vicki watched for something to happen. Finally he lifted his head and smiled at his Vicki. " The sense of a constant war being fought over control of me is gone. I don't have to be angry to feed and hunger won't drive me to cruelty. I'm the vampire and the vampire is me. Love us Vicki."

"Okay."

His face showed disbelief as he said, "After all the drama of the last half hour, that's all you can say, okay?"

Vicki dove at him and together they tumbled on the king sized bed, "What else needs to be said? I love _you_ Henry."

Henry raised a royal eyebrow and asked, "Are you going to join me as vampire?"

Vicki's eyes sparkled as she said, "Maybe."

Henry's mind went into overdrive as he grabbed is phone, "Augustus, I've changed my mind. Cancel the sale of this territory. I'll tell you more later. Find me a small house on a lot of land. For now I'm staying at the Four Seasons." He broke the connection, threw the phone on the floor and opened his arms to hold his future.

_Thank you BETA READER – your suggestions always make it better ;-)_


End file.
